


Walls Are A Good Thing

by Minghqo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minghqo/pseuds/Minghqo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for professor!Nico and student!Leo from anabundanceofgayships on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Are A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> My second time posting a fic on AO3 so shoot me up at cathe-rin-e on tumblr for anything. It includes prompts, advice, venting, and everything in between. Thanks! *winks*

“… And so that’s how Tartarus is and what it looks like,” Nico finished. He glanced at the clock, realizing that the class had already ended. “Your homework for today is to read over the lesson and answer the questions. Have it done by the next class. Dismissed.”

All but one of the students remained as they stood up to leave, either chatting or stretching or even both! Now, only two people remained in the classroom; Nico and a sleeping Leo.

At the moment, Nico was way past furious, he was outraged. This wasn’t the first time. Rather, the second time in this month, alone. He strode furiously toward Leo, about to scold him when a sleep-infected, raspy voice called out.

“Nico…”

That alone made Nico stop dead in his tracks; oh, how utterly weak he was. He wondered if Leo was just acting to soften Nico so he could let Leo off the hook. Nico blushed and shook off an unwanted thought.

When Nico finally arrived at Leo’s desk after fighting himself internally, he was more embarrassed with his thoughts than anything else. He swallowed his embarrassment and was determined to scold him soundly for always sleeping in class. His hand reached for his shoulder and in the blink of an eye, another hand had latched onto it.

“what were you going to do, professor?” Leo asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice. Leo’s elfish face lit up devilishly. He smirked.

“I was going to wake you up, you slacker!” Nico exclaimed, jerking his hand back. Nico’s pale somplexion turned a slight tinge of pink.

“Oh, really? You weren’t going to do this?” Leo shot up and laid a light kiss on the dark haired boy. Nico blushed even more, the heat of it burning up to his ears. Leo’s devilish smirk never faltered nor faded.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Nico stammered, all thoughts of scolding Leo flying out of his mind. Under normal circumstances, Nico would’ve either opened up a chasm under his or the other person’s feet into some obscure temple in the middle of nowhere. But at the moment, his mind was wiped clean.

Nico was still flustered and blushing. He paced quickly towards the classroom’s exit. Leo ran after him, holding his arm out, blocking the pathway. Nico was about to scurry around Leo but his other arm encased Nico. Nico backed up, bumping against the wall. Oh gods, Nico thought. He wanted to shadow travel to China, being so flustered.

“Don’t run away from me.” Leo whispered in Nico’s ear, all of the silliness replaced with seriousness. Leo’s husky tone sent tingles down Nico’s spine, flushing the tips of his ears a vibrant red.

Leo leaned in and Nico shut his eyes, shying away from Leo slightly as he trailed tiny kisses down Nico’s cheeks and gradually moving to the neck. He pulled back and smiled in spite of him and his seriousness. Going back in again, he kissed the tip of Nico’s nose. In that moment, Leo saw Nico’s face and in between all of the love and adoration that Leo was showing, he felt sad.

“Please don’t look so afraid of me. We’re dating, aren’t we?” Leo pleaded, looking down, letting his curly brown hair fall over his eyes. His shoulders were trembling in the tiniest bit. Nico’s heart was thrown into turmoil, looking at Leo. And despite being terribly flustered over the kisses, Nico tapped his forehead against Leo’s.

“Mm, sorry, Leo,” Nico quietly apologized. He knew it was silly of him to shy away from Leo.

“S’alright,” Leo replied, leaning in to kiss Nico. Their lips met and needless to say, they both were enjoying it. But at that moment, Leo was too caught up in the moment and his hands had wrapped around the pale boy’s waist and was snaking it upwards. Nico realized this and squirmed away from him. Yet, Leo continued to lean in.

“Ugh, no kisses for you!” Nico sputtered, pushing him away. “We’re totally not doing this in the classroom!”


End file.
